A Solo Operation
by AliveO
Summary: The crew is assigned to Kashyyyk to help grow a resistance, but they weren't counting on a certain Imperial officer to get involved.
1. Transmission

**A/N - Breaking the pattern of my fics because I was inspired.**

 **Regrettably, this fic is unlikely to be as updated as much as Use the Force, simply because the chapters will be longer. I'll try to get them out every 3-4 days, but no promises :-).**

 **(Edit on 20/7/15 - Corrected some spelling errors and added some extra stuff to fluff out some dud areas.)**

* * *

"Phew" Muttered Ezra, wiping his forehead. The crew had just finished 'redistributing' some weapons that Vizago wanted them to collect. Being a Rebel is exciting and all, but it doesn't put fuel in the Ghost or fuel in crew either.

"So, I suppose we can just sit back and wait for our next orders from Fulcrum now then?" guessed the padawan, but before he could plant himself down in one of the Ghost's cold, metal seats, Hera had some news.

"Looks like you'll have to wait for that seat, bud. Chopper tells me we've got mail." You could feel the ship itself groan. They never had Ops on consecutive days, let alone five minutes after the previous one. "Oh, snap out of it. That smash and grab was easier to deal with than one of Ezra's tries on Sabine." The quip generated laughter from all but one of the crew, who simply stood in the corner, frown on his reddening face.

"Back to the 'mail', please Hera" said Ezra, annoyed.

"Yessir!" said Hera "Chopper, please play the recording." Without hesitation, the orange astromech plugged into the Holotable and a blue image of Ahsoka flickered into life.

"Spectres, good to see you're all doing well. The intelligence team here on the command ship have good reason to believe that the Wookiees you rescued a number of months ago are in need of assistance." Pausing for a moment, the Togruta then continued

"3 days ago, we received a signal from Kashyyyk that we decoded. Our experts are saying that it means there is an uprising being staged there, and that the Wookiees require additional help and experience in fighting the empire, in exchange for sending some of their best warriors to fight for our cause. I need you to go to Kashyyyk and set up this cell, I will send you some data and reports around my time on Onderon during the Clone Wars. May the Force be with you all, Fulcrum out."

"Well, she certainly seemed enthusiastic." jibed Sabine.

"Anyone know what an 'Onderon' is?" asked Ezra "It sounds like a weird fruit"

Kanan sighed at his apprentice's naivety, explaining,

"No, Ezra, Onderon is not a fruit. It's a planet in a system quite near Mandalore, if memory serves." He glanced at Sabine, checking for any discomfort.

Sabine grimaced, the memories of her world were like an iceberg, frozen in her past and threatening to sink anyone who dared go near. She tried her best to forget, but they always seemed to crop up out of nowhere.

"We aren't actually _going_ anywhere near Mandalore for this one, Kanan, Kashyyyk isn't exactly next door to it." and with the spiteful remark, she stormed out of the room.

Hera sighed, anticipating Sabine to react in such a way

"I'll go sort her out love, you four stay here and figure out a plan with the data Ahsoka sent us." The Twi'lek chased Sabine down the hall, leaving two Humans, a Lasat and a droid to take care of their next excursion.

The Intel Ahsoka provided was interesting to say the least, well to Ezra, anyway. It seemed to Zeb that he asked more questions during the planning than at any other point, ever. About twenty minutes after her rapid departure, Sabine returned, with Hera just behind her.

"Sorry about that guys, I guess I just lost it a bit. And no, Ezra, I don't want a hug" jeered the girl, already knowing what the kid would try.

Zeb grinned, knowing that would finally shut Ezra up for a few minutes. You could always rely on Sabine to do that, even at Ezra's most 'excitable', which usually when seeing the kid get shot down was funniest.

"Well, our combined genius has found a way to get past the Imperial blockade without too much hassle." explained Kanan, displaying a small datachip. "We just need to find a way to get the Wookiee resistance to meet us on the southern continent."

"I'll see if Ahsoka's still on comms." suggested Hera, waltzing out of the common room.

* * *

"Well, I've spoken to 'Soka and she says the intelligence team can't send a signal back, only receive, so, unfortunately, we're going in blind." said Hera, with a disappointed tone to her voice.

The crew scrambled back to their bunks, grabbing whatever gear they needed. The nature of the Op was in fact very similar to Tano's campaign over 15 years earlier, only this time, it was Wookiees on Imps, not Civilians on Droids.

Hera set a course for Kashyyyk, it was a good 12 hours away by hyperspace, even further than Imperial City, or 'Coruscant', as Kanan always insisted the crew call it. Zeb and Ezra, being themselves, decided their preparation for the Op was going to be limited to sleep. Sabine decided to cool off through her artwork and Kanan sit up in the cockpit with Hera, talking about Gorse and reminiscing about the past.

When they finally pulled out of hyperspace and used Kanan's new evasion algorithm to sneak through the blockade, Hera set the Ghost down in Kashyyyk's dense, lush forest.

While lowering the ramp down after arrival on the foreign planet, Ezra was confronted with something he'd never expect to see in this environment, a young Imperial officer, accompanied by a lone Wookiee.

"What's going on here, kid?" joked the officer, in a thick Corellian accent.

"I, uh, Uh... We were just-" Ezra tried to communicate, but he was at a loss for words.

"Look, kid, as much I'd like to sit here and see you squirm, I ain't got the time for it, I'm on the run and my commander is hot on my heels."

The man seemed sincere, thought Ezra, giving it some thought.

"Hop on board if you like, your friend here's welcome too." offered Ezra blankly, half expecting the officer and Wookiee to decline his proposal.

"Cheers, kid. By the way, the name's Han, Han Solo."

Dumbstruck, Ezra welcomed the unlikely pairing aboard the ship.

* * *

 **How'd you find that? Not sure I quite liked the way Han's intro went, might mean a re-write, please review/comment if you have any ideas about where the story should go from here or any improvements you'd make.**

 **I'd love to hear 'em!**


	2. Backstory

**A/N - Woot! Chapter 2 done. I spent a bit of time on this one, including a big brainstorm to see what path I wanted the story to take. Hopefully I made the right choice!**

* * *

 _5 Hours Earlier, Kashyyyk Imperial Camp B3_

"I want these walking carpets in that prison camp within the hour, no excuses!" barked the Sergeant, who could be identified as 'Joula' from the tag on his rank badge. "And for the last time, stop that incessant wailing!".

Hundreds upon hundreds of Wookiee slaves were being transported to a new camp, as B3 had reached its capacity. Misery filled the air and Sgt Joula simply looked down from his ship, onto the new workforce. He smiled grimly.

Content with how the operation was proceeding so far, the officer decided it was time to relax. Grabbing a small glass from his desk, Joula wandered over to the window again, savouring in the sight of lost hope and forgotten dreams. At least, until an explosion rocked his vessel.

* * *

 **A/N - Just to say, all Wookiee speech that is translated will be in this format: "!Speech"**

* * *

"!Explosives Primed." growled Yakyuk, one of the more experienced Warriors on the team, "!Brace Yourselves!". Yakyuk pressed the glowing red button on his portable detonator and the wall of the compound was blasted open. Roaring in delight, the 8-Wookiee team ran through, aiming for the long convoy of furry beasts ambling towards the prison ships. Throwing around the troopers like toys, the warriors soon ripped the thin Imperial escort to pieces and began setting their brothers and sisters free.

"!Almost everyone now." thought Yakyuk as he looked up and saw roughly 15 more prisoners remaining. His attention was stolen though, by a group of about 40 troopers, led by Sgt. Joula, adorned in grey battle uniform. The proud warrior raised his Bowcaster and took aim at the inbound soldiers, unleashing a torrent of energy from his weapon. His momentary distraction worked as he saw his opponents being obliterated by the rest of his team, in much the same fashion as before.

When all the troopers were dead and buried, Joula frowned, muttering "Useless fools." And he attempted to escape the wrath of the Wookiee warriors by taking a prisoner hostage. Grabbing his E-11, he ran over to the nearest one and grabbed its arm.

"Spare me or the furball gets it!" He yelled in desperation. A tense moment followed, with Joula sweating nervously and Yakyuk and the team growling at each other.

The smug look on the Imperial Officer's face was changed when he felt cold metal up against his back. He slowly turned to see a fresh-faced Lieutenant returning the same smug look.

"What are you doing, soldier?! I will not stand for this!"

"And I don't think you're in much of a position to talk, Sir." replied the lower ranked officer.

"I've always loathed you lot, 'High-flying commanders'" He continued in a mocking tone. "So now, I think I'll actually help someone for a change, like this Empire said it would."

He pulled the trigger on his box-like pistol, red energy erupting from its tip, and splitting Joula's back open, penetrating his lower heart. Overcome with shock, the Sergeant gripped his chest and fell to the floor, dead.

The Wookiee hostage yelled loudly "!An Imperial traitor has saved me from death!" the young Lieutenant offered a weak smile up to the furry beast. "!I am forever in your debt, young...!"

"Solo, Mr. Wookiee. Han Solo. And might I ask your name, sir?"

"!My name, young friend, is Chewbacca. Servant of Jedi Master Yoda during the Clone War."

"Then, Chewbacca, we better make ourselves scarce, the Sarge's ship will be sending reinforcements any time soon." excited about his new found ally, Solo headed off into the fording forest that surrounded the camp, Chewbacca and Yakyuk's team in tow.

Roughly 3 miles into their hike, the Wookiee commandos broke off from the other two, leaving for the resistance's headquarters deeper into the jungle. Han had declined an offer to stay with them, saying that he needed to find a ship and leave the planet soon. The Wookiees accepted his choice, and Chewbacca followed him into the overgrown forest once more.

* * *

"And it was just after that Chewbacca and I came across your tongue-tied kid here."

"!Well, it wasn't _just_ after, was it Solo?"

"No, I suppose not. We did run into that Gundark on the way."

"!Not much of a problem though. Without arms they don't pose much of a threat." boasted the Wookiee.

Han and Chewbacca were busy explaining their story to the rest of the Ghost crew, after Ezra forgot that they might want to know if an Imperial officer walked onto the ship. Still gobsmacked, the kid stood in the corner of the common room, where everyone was, rubbing his temples.

"Well, I don't sense anything off about either of you or your story. And the pair of you seem to despise the Empire just as much as us." Kanan said, satisfied that the unlikely friends were genuine.

"Let's not forget they managed to shut Ezra up for five minutes, too" joked Sabine, nodding to the confused boy. " _That_ takes some doing." she beamed, having already taken a liking to the ex-Imperial.

"What can I say, it's a gift?." Han smiled back.

"!Ever the smooth talker..." the Wookiee growled lowly.

After a short pause, Han continued,

"Anyway, I still don't know your names. And I've pretty much shared my life story with you!"

"Well, let's start with tongue-tied over there. His name's Ezra, but most of us just call him 'kid', cos he's the youngest, and most excitable." explained Sabine, still beaming.

"Hey!" Ezra warned, trying to imitate a serious tone.

"Anyway, the Twi'lek over there by the door, that's Hera, our pilot. Ponytail sitting next to me is Kanan, and the Purple menace is also known as Zeb."

"And what's your name, darling?" quizzed Han.

The remark left Ezra scowling, but also dazed. How could someone be so confident?

Sabine blushed slightly, and replied "Sabine, my name's Sabine."

 _She said that to me first!_ Thought Ezra loudly, deepening his scowl. Han noticed the twisted expression on the kid's face.

"Got a problem over there, kid?"

Hera butted in "No, he's just jealous," she lowered her volume "He likes Sabine." she grinned, looking back over at Ezra, whose frown had turned awkward, as he tried to look away and hide his red face.

"Maybe..." replied Ezra weakly.

"Oh c'mon kid it's so kriffin obvious. You got a crush on 'er!" joked Zeb. Humiliating Ezra was his forte. Both the Mandalorian and Lothal teen blushed profusely, and Ezra's frown turned upside-down. Sabine glanced at Solo, to see him chuckling at the teenage pair. _Young love, so cute._ He thought to himself.

"So, why are you here?" Han spoke up.

"Well, it's kinda of a long story, but you might be able to help us with that." Kanan began to explain.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this one, and just in case you didn't know, the first segment in the camp was a more detailed version of Han's description. And Kanan was referencing to the resistance at the end there.**

 **But there's much more to tell in this story, as I plan to take it quite far into the future, following both Solo and Chewie, as well as the Ghost crew.**

 **:) Happy reading! (Please leave feedback, and also check out my other story: 'Use the Force, Bridger', for a dose of awkwardness and humour.)**


	3. Acceleration

**A/N – Hi, welcome back to** **my main project for the moment. Sorry for any delay, was on a short break.**

 **I've seen other writers do this feedback thingy with reviews. I'll probably start that next chapter with any that I get on this one.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _A short while later…_

"Sooo, you want me to lead you back through that jungle I came out of?" Solo asked, somewhat cautiously.

"In short, yes. Since you know where the main camp for the Wookiees is." replied Kanan

"What makes you think _I_ remember at all?"

"Well, Umm. It was quite a while ago actually. Maybe you don't..." Kanan admitted, face in hand.

"!I remember, Jedi, worry not." growled Chewbacca.

"Sorry, Sabine, what did he say?"

"Chewie said that he knows where the camp is" Sabine responded, happy with her translation.

"You forgot to mention you were a Jedi, Mr. Jarrus." Solo shot out.

"Wait, what?"

" _I'm_ not the only one who understands Shyriiwook, Kanan." he replied smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah. I kinda forgot about that bit..." Sabine said, backing into the corner slightly.

Kanan shot her a glare, and then asked the Wookiee "How could you tell?"

"!I served with the greatest of your Masters, Jarrus. I developed an _affinity_ for noticing them. I, however am not sensitive myself though."

"Well?" Kanan asked, eyeing both Solo and the Mandalorian teen.

Finally Sabine coughed up "He said he can sense Jedi, but hes not force sensitive. And that he served with the greatest of the Jedi."

"I see, a shame you cannot use the force, Wookiee Jedi are _very_ rare." Kanan trailed off. "Anyways, if we are to succeed in our mission, we should get moving. Please lead the way 'Chewie'" Kanan smiled. He was a fan of nicknames.

* * *

The group trudged through the undergrowth, eventually making it to a clearing. Ezra had been non stop gasping and questioning the entire hike. Kanan thought he was turning into some kind of curiosity machine.

"Ah, I remember this place. The camp's not far from here." Solo said.

"Good, this clay is starting to sating my boots" complained Sabine, trying not to sound too miserable about it. She hadn't stopped smiling at the ex-Imperial, but he just rolled his eyes every time he caught sight of her. From what he gathered, this was what it was like being her with that kid around.

The rebels made their way across the clearing, towards an imposing cliff-face. It looked like it was a similar size to the Imperial complex on Lothal, only it had much more life in it, and less grey, _much_ less grey.

"This way!" it seemed as though Han had taken over from Chewbacca leading the group through the forest. "Just up here, past the third cave and..."

The team turned around the corner, waiting to see what the anticipation was about.

"BING- Oh." Han finished. "I coulda sworn it was here."

"Well, it obviously isn't, Solo. Where else did you go?" Kanan asked, some annoyance in his voice. He'd taken a dislike to the Officer's bolshy tone. He was almost as bad as _Lando_ , in fact he thought they'd probably be good friends.

"No, it _was_ here." Ezra cut in "But it looks like the Imps got here first..." He winced at the end of the sentence, as he looked over to a burned-out tent and smouldering piles. He didn't want to know what they used to be.

The rest of the crew gasped in shock at the sight, and Chewbacca just wailed at the sky.

"We should get outta here, no chance we'll find much resistance here." Sabine said, with a vengeful tone.

"I agree, unfortunately. We should get back to the fleet before the Imps find the Ghost as well. Someone contact Hera and tell her to prep the ship. We're leaving." Kanan barked out as they started to jog back.

* * *

An exhausting trip later, and the crew were back home. The Ghost wasn't just their ride around the galaxy, it was their space, where they belonged. And none of them wanted the Empire to set foot anywhere near it. The Ghost rose up from the forest, still surrounded by the enormous trees that occupied much of this incredible world. Flying up through the clouds, Hera input Kanan's algorithm once more and the ship entered hyperspace.

"Han, we're going to take you back to the rebel leaders, they'll no doubt fix you up with some equipment and a ship. I'll put you into contact with someone else who can help you out as well. And, uh - you might want to brush up on your Sabacc while you're at it." Kanan explained, he smiled at the memory of Calrissian, as much as he disliked him, he had no doubt helped them escape Lothal a few weeks ago – at a cost mind you.

"Sure, whatever you say K." Han had certainly loosened up since their departure, he seemed to realise the Empire was something he was never going back to, so he decided to drop the formal tone as well as his old uniform. After the exchange, Han decided to find a quiet place to sit on his own. He didn't really want to talk at the moment.

* * *

Solo stared out of the forward turret's window into the blue streaks of Hyperspace and began thinking about life after the Empire. About twenty minutes of contemplation were al he had before Ezra joined him.

"Oh, uh, hi Han, didn't realise you'd be down here." Ezra was slightly surprised at Han's presence in the compartment, as it was usually only him that ever came down here.

"Its no problem, just staring out and thinking. What'ya down here for anyways?"

"Umm, I just came to uh. Get something..." Ezra slowly reached for a _magazine_ that was hidden beneath the gunner's chair and slipped it into his jumpsuit.

"Ah, I see." Han replied, smiling and shaking his head as he glanced at the kid's cheesy grin. "Well, anyways, what can you tell me about the rebellion? I'm kinda curious as what to expect."

"What about it? All I really know is what kinda stuff they got there, like fighters and Corellian frigates." Ezra offered, that was pretty much all he knew, apart from the leader's names, and the other cells. But Kanan had told everyone not to tell Han much, because they weren't sure if he was genuine yet, although his Wookiee friend seemed to trust him completely.

"Oh Ok" Solo replied, seeming a little crestfallen. "I guess you're not allowed to tell me much more. But I imagine I'll know a lot more when we arrive." Han chuckled at the last part of his sentence, he was still somewhat shocked at his sudden departure from formality.

The silence between the two was ended when Ezra backed up at hit his head on the ladder before climbing back up it to continue his day. Han meanwhile stayed below decks thinking.

Hours later, after the Ghost exited hyperspace, Hera, being the capable pilot, guided the freighter through the large asteroid system in which the remnants of the rebel fleet were hiding in. Pulling alongside the central frigate, the ship slowed and the docking ring made a loud hiss as the two vessels connected.

"Here we are, docked with rebel frigate _Octagon_ don't ask me why its called that, captains are so strange when it comes to names these days." Hera said, trailing off as she usually did. "Anyway, we'll be here for the next few days or so, and then we'll be off again. So pack your things ladies and gents, we're living in a shape for now!"

* * *

 **More chapters soon, I promise!**

 **Enjoy the rest of your week, readers. I'll be delivering many more snippets, updating and maybe some new additions to my library. See you next time!**


End file.
